The portable winch stand of this invention is classified in Class 114/210 and 254/187.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,083 issued Dec. 10, 1974, Jones teaches a floatable resilient body disposed for free movement about an anchor cable and the body can engage an anchor on raising, preventing the anchor from damaging the boat. Mayfield, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,882, issued Sept. 23, 1975, discloses an anchor mount assembly disposed on a boat and includes means for preventing excessive anchor movement on storage out of water. Oglesby, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,331,349, issued July 18, 1967, discloses a boat anchor reel having an anchor reel and a separate cooperative torque input shaft means. Anderson, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,242,894 issued Mar. 29, 1966, discloses a remote controlled automatic power operated winch and boom for boats.